Let's Stay Together
by aquatic vertigo
Summary: The sudden death of Honda Tohru shook the juunishi members greatly. But now that she's gone, the only thing the Soumas can do is to see her off as she makes her way to the heavens.
1. Let's Stay Together

Let's Stay Together  
  
by: *twinkie*  
  
Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya is the genius behind these wonderful characters. I'm just borrowing them.   
  
Oh wow...my very first fic, and it's a death fic! Sheesh...  
  
*********  
  
Thunder roared that night. The wind howled violently. The trees swayed as if they were moving. In the darkness of the night, the trees were like monsters. Because of the noisiness of the rain, not one soul heard the screams of pain of a young woman.   
  
That early morning...the news devastated every juunishi member. Everytime the news crossed their mind, the pain hit them like a knife stab in their heart.  
  
"Tohru-kun was killed last night."  
  
Souma Yuki's knees felt weak all of a sudden. So weak that he felt himself slowly dropping on the floor.   
  
On his way downstairs, Souma Kyou's eyes went blank. Expressionless.   
  
And in front of them, stood Souma Shigure, who told them the news shakily.   
  
"Hatori came over here earlier. He doesn't know who sent him the information. But he followed the directions and sure enough, he got to the forest and he saw Tohru-kun's body...full of blood."  
  
A long silence filled the usually happy household. Ragged gasps were soon heard.  
  
Kyou was the first to recover. He looked at Yuki's direction who was the source of the noise.  
  
"Na..."  
  
Shigure was genuinely worried.  
  
"Na..ze.."  
  
Kyou wanted to go down. But his feet felt like lead. Tears were creeping up his eyes. Kyou blinked furiously.  
  
"Na...ze..Na...ze..."   
  
And finally Yuki couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"NAZE???!!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Well, this is the first chapter. Continue on to the next. :) 


	2. Sayonara

Let's Stay Together  
  
by: *twinkie*  
  
Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya is the genius behind these wonderful characters. I'm just borrowing them.   
  
Oh wow...my very first fic, and it's a death fic! Sheesh...  
  
Well, here's the second chapter. I had a shed session towards the ending. Imagine, the writer shedding a tear on her own creation. -_- Oh well, I hope I touch the readers' hearts too.   
  
Oh by the way, the song is the English translation of the series' opening called "For Fruits Basket". By using it, I don't take credit for it as well. I also do not intend it to be a song-fic, I'm just borrowing the song for the scene.  
  
* = thoughts  
  
~ = song lyrics  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 2 : Sayonara  
  
Some time later, the Souma family are ready to hold a funeral ceremony for Tohru.   
  
The juunishi were all in black attire. A small box was laid out beside the coffin. The room was filled with the light of candles. It was a quiet and peaceful night. But for the people who are in that room, it was a different night.  
  
Souma Ayame appeared in front of the seated members. He was wearing an outfit that was similar to the type of clothing that he liked to wear so much. The one he wore, however, was purely ebony, decorated with white lilies. He cleared his throat.  
  
"To...Today, we are gathered here as we say goodbye to the sole bearer of the Souma family's secret. Our...good.."   
  
Ayame paused for while to wipe the tears in his eyes. For a while, he placed a hand in his mouth as he shook greatly. When he felt that he already calmed himself. He continued.  
  
"Our good friend...Honda Tohru."  
  
Souma Kagura, Ritsu and Kisa walked towards the coffin and lit each candle surrounding it. The room glowed more upon finishing their task. In black kimonos, the three faced the other members and announced that they will perform the song that Tohru used to like.   
  
Ayame walked towards the open coffin. He looked at Tohru's peaceful face and then he fingered on the dress she was wearing.   
  
* It fits her perfectly. *  
  
Ayame trembled and started crying softly again. Kuramae Miine stroked her manager's back in attempts to console him.  
  
* This dress is actually for you, Tohru-kun. I made it after we had that talk during the time we had lunch together. I've been attached to you ever since even though I don't know anything about you...compared to Gure-san and the two boys. You've been so dear to me and I'm just sad that I wasn't able to do much for you. Ne, Tohru-kun? Did you know that I was planning to give this to you when you've decided that you want to get married? It's too bad, you have to wear it now. Well, I guess it can't be helped, right? *  
  
* I'll miss you, Tohru-kun. I'll miss you..a lot. We had been happier ever since you came. And now... *  
  
~ I was so happy  
  
When you smiled at me  
  
With a smile that melts away everything ~  
  
Ayame broke down and held onto Miine for support. His eyes were red but he didn't care.   
  
~ Spring is still far away  
  
And the cold earth is still wet  
  
Was waiting for the day when the first grass sprouts ~  
  
Kagura's eyes were glistening with tears as she continued to sing the song with her co-members.   
  
* I really liked you a lot Tohru-kun. I don't see you as an outsider. Being with you...is like being with a family member. But now you've done it. You've made Kyou sad. What do you plan to do, Tohru-kun? *  
  
* Daijoubu. I'll watch over him for you. He loves you a lot Tohru-kun. And I know, I'll never be a replacement for you. But I'll still take good care of him. Watch over us on the heavens...okay, Tohru-kun. *  
  
~ For instance, even though today is painful  
  
Even if yesterday's wounds are left behind  
  
If I open up the heart that I want to believe in ~  
  
Hatori and Momiji walked slowly. When they came face to face with Tohru, Momiji burst into tears.   
  
"Tohru-kun...Tohru-kun...T.."  
  
"Pull yourself up, Momiji. Tohru would like it." Hatori said.  
  
Momiji nodded. Hatori pulled out Kana's picture along with the frame from his suit. Momiji tied his blue school ribbon around the frame. Together, they placed it inside the box.  
  
* You were there, when I needed someone to listen. You didn't speak until I'm finished. You never gave in-between advices. You just listened. I can't believe you're gone now, Tohru-kun. But I'll manage. I promise. I'll manage for your sake. Because I like you, Tohru-kun. I really like you... *  
  
* After I erased Kana's memory, I thought I already closed my heart to the other people other than the Souma family. You changed everything, Honda-kun. I know who did this to you. And probably, everyone else in this room knows too. But what can we do? I am sorry. I am very sorry. *  
  
As Hatori bowed, the juunishi members caught a sight of tears coming out from their stoic doctor. All of them couldn't help but cry along with him.  
  
~ I can't be born again  
  
But I can change as I go on  
  
LET'S STAY TOGETHER...always ~  
  
Hiro stood up and walked hurriedly towards Kisa. She took the hand of her good friend and together they walked towards the coffin.  
  
* Onee-chan...this is the wallet that Hiro-chan used when we went out to the park one day. Please take it with you when you're up there. I owe so much to you, Onee-chan. If you weren't there, I'd still be living miserably, away from Hiro-chan, away from everyone. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu...Onee-chan. *  
  
* Kisa would still be away from me...if it weren't for you. You said I can be her prince. *  
  
* I intend to be. *  
  
~ We were just smiling  
  
As a bud was coming out of the garden  
  
Is our hope, our only wish, really so eternally different? ~  
  
Ritsu was desperately trying to hold back the tears as he continued singing.  
  
* It's too bad, Tohru-san. Everyone else has something memorable to give you...and here I am, empty-handed. What could be more shameful than not give something to someone who went inside my heart and opened a whole new world for me? Gomen nasai. I hope this song is enough. *  
  
~ Your gently rising figure   
  
Already, the load of grief rests on me, trying my strength as I mourn, as the field of tears fall to the sea ~  
  
Carrying a bouquet of roses, Hatsuharu continued the chain.  
  
* I don't know what's with you. But I know for sure, that you're an okay person to be with. You look silly, smiling at everything. But your smile is genuine. Just like the time when Yuki smiled at me when we were still children. *  
  
~ Although today is hard to bear  
  
Someday it will be a tender memory  
  
If I free everything in my heart ~  
  
Shigure gave a sad smile to everyone as he took his turn.   
  
* Ne, Tohru-kun. Genki ka? Last night, I made a book about you. It's a funny story... *  
  
Shigure's mouth started to tremble.  
  
* I wish...you could've read it. And then we'll laugh together. Then Yuki-kun will think that it's silly. And out of nowhere, Kyou-kun would grab the book and throw it far, far away. *  
  
Shigure went down on his knees, crying.  
  
* That's what...should've happened. *   
  
* To me, you're our saviour. I had hoped that one day, you'd put all of us in a big bag and take us away. I don't care where. As long as it's far away. Away from all. Away...from the curse. But now...it's not gonna happen, ne, Tohru-kun? *  
  
Only two were left and after this, everything will be gone. Yuki and Kyou stood up together stared longingly at the sleeping face of Tohru. Her hair was adorned with the hair ribbons that Yuki gave her during White Day and a red-and-white bead bracelet that Kyou received a long time ago from his master, Kazuma. His master told him to give it to his wife when he's ready to marry. Kyou remembered punching his Master for that. And not surprisingly, Kazuma blocked his student's punch.  
  
Kyou and Yuki continued to stare at Tohru. Finally, Kyou spoke up.  
  
"You loved her, didn't you?" Kyou asked.  
  
"Yes, very much. And I know, you did too." Yuki replied.  
  
"....Yeah. Because she both gave us the same thing." Kyou said.  
  
"That's.."  
  
"That's.."  
  
"Acceptance."  
  
Yuki placed both of his hands in his face and tried to speak in muffled sobs. Kyou stopped him. He stretched out his arms and embraced Yuki.  
  
Kagura gasped.   
  
"Yu-chan...Kyou-kun.."  
  
Despite the tears, Shigure smiled.   
  
* They finally made up....ne, Tohru-kun? *  
  
~ I learn why I am here  
  
I will know the joy to be born  
  
LET'S STAY TOGETHER...always ~  
  
The men closed Tohru's coffin and started to carry it outside where Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki were waiting. They said they didn't want to see the Tohru inside. They wanted to remember Tohru's face as the person who is cheerful and very much alive. On top of the coffin, they placed a big black cloth with a red butterfly on it in memory of Tohru's late mother, Kyoko. And then they followed the other juunishi members as they walked towards the graveyard.  
  
They placed Tohru's coffin and the memory box beside Kyoko's. So that the two of them will always be together. Using Haru's flowers, each took one and threw it in Tohru's coffin. Everyone said a prayer and then finally, they buried Tohru in the depths of the soil.  
  
~ For example, today is hard to bear  
  
Someday it will be a tender memory  
  
If I free everything in my heart ~  
  
A lone figure crept out from hiding behind the tree in the graveyard. It started to rain once again, and the figure went to the place where Tohru was buried. From his pocket, he took out an ornate dagger stained with blood. Tohru's blood.  
  
* They really...loved you....I thought they were just using you. But now you're gone. And they grieved over you. And now, I not only carry this family's curse...but their anger and sadness as well...alone. *  
  
Souma Akito shook uncontrollably. And then he felt himself kneeling in front of Tohru's grave. There he placed the dagger he used to kill her along with a single wilted rose. A rose that stood out among the other fresh roses that adorned Tohru's grave.   
  
Akito cried.   
  
Thunder roared that night. The wind howled violently. The trees swayed as if they were moving. In the darkness of the night, the trees were like monsters. Because of the noisiness of the rain, not one soul heard cries of a guilt-stricken man whispering...   
  
~ I learn why I am here  
  
I will know the joy to be born  
  
LET'S STAY TOGETHER...always ~  
  
"Gomen nasai....gomen..nasai...gomen nasai..."  
  
~ OWARI ~  
  
*****  
  
Well, that's it. I hope to see some reviews soon. *bow* 


End file.
